Un sueño o una gran realidad
by ryames
Summary: Es un hermosisimo sueño..pero ¿sera verdad?....


**¿¿Un sueño ó un gran cambio??**

El sol mañana entraba rebelde por la ventana favoreciendo para que la bella durmiente despierte.

-"¡Qué hermoso día! ¡Qué bien dormí!... lamentablemente es día de colegio"-pensaba la joven a la vez que estiraba los brazos para después levantarse, abrir la ventana y prepararse para el colegio.

Mientras en una habitación cercana, un perezoso joven despertaba a causa de los molestos rayitos del sol que se proyectaban por la ventana directamente en su rostro.

-"¡Mierda!... ¡Ya amaneció!...clases..¡¡No quiero ir!!"- pensaba volviéndose a acomodar en su futón para volver a dormir tranquilamente, en paz….-Akane- exclamó fuertemente al recordar a su prometida, levantándose rápido y preparándose para el colegio también.-"¡¡Hoy es el gran día!!...un día de cambio…"- pensaba con mucho entusiasmo.

Para su buena suerte se encontraba solo en la habitación sin ningún panda que lo molestará.

Un vez listo con todo arreglado, bajo a desayunar; al salir se su cuarto se chocó con algo, en este caso con alguien.

-¿Akane te encuentras bien? ¿Te hice daño?-preguntó preocupado al percatarse de quien se trataba, revisándola visualmente.

-Estoy bien- respondió la chica separándose un poco.

-¡Perfecto!... ante todo buen día- dijo caminando a las escaleras.

-¿Cómo así te has despertado antes que yo?- cuestiono sorprendida su prometida y con mucha curiosidad.

-No se… … será que estoy cambiando… … además en un bonito día- exclamó con alegría como común en su personalidad bajando el primer escalón, en el cual se detuvo y giro hacía su prometida.-"¡¡Vamos Ranma!!...¡Ahora!"…Akane…-

-¿Si dime?- contestó Akane acercándose a él.

-¿qué te hiciste hoy?- cuestionó el muchacho dejando muy sorprendida a Akane.

-Nada… ¿por qué?... ¿tengo algo?- respondió tocándose la cara en busca de algo.

-Nada de eso… solo que…-musito acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la chica -…hoy…-murmuró atreviéndose a estar más cerca de los labios de Akane, respiro profundamente y depositó su mirada en los carnosos labios que lo llamaba, acercándose más quedándose a escasos milímetros de distancia.

Akane estaba en shock por la nueva actitud y comportamiento de su prometido, mayor aun al tenerlo tan cerca de sí, lo cual produjo sonrojo de sus mejillas. Instintivamente acercó su mano al rostro del chico para tocarle la frente en signo de comprobación para ver si tenía fiebre o calentura. –"¡¿Qué le pasará?!...No tiene fiebre…¡¿por qué se comporta así?!"- cuestionaba la joven en su cabeza, concentrada en los movimientos del muchacho.

-"¡¡Vamos Ranma!!...te falta poco…¡No puedes retractarte!"-se alentaba mentalmente para auto ayudarse a seguir con su cometido.

El tiempo estaba de su lado en esa mañana, porque parecía que pasaba muy lentamente para que el momento durara una eternidad.

Luego de unos minutos y algunos suspiros alentadores, se decidió a hablar.-…hoy…estas… … muy bonita… más que… nunca Akane- pronunció lentamente con algo de nerviosismo, vocalizando bien para que no mal interprete ninguna de sus palabras.

Inmediatamente hizo desaparecer los escasos milímetros que separaban sus rostros uniéndolos en un dulce y tierno beso, dejando realmente sorprendida a su prometida.

Parecía un sueño lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento Akane, mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero a la vez se hacía muy extraña la situación para que Akane no descarta en su mente la posibilidad de que de verdad sea un sueño, un agradable sueño. Tampoco era una información fácil de digerir: ¡Ranma la estaba besando!.

Lo más raro era que en varias semanas habían vivido tranquilos sin ningún enemigo que enfrentar, no había sido raptada ni estaban bajo ningún hechizo del maestro, ni siquiera una visita de las "otras prometidas".

Pero aunque duro poco, en Ranma emanaba la necesidad de comer, lo que hizo que rompiera el inesperado beso, y bajará a desayunar, dejando a una Akane en shock profundo.

-¡¡Akane desayunar!!... se te hace tarde para el colegio- gritó Kasumi desde el comedor asustando a la joven sacándola de sus pensamientos, bajando a desayunar, pero sin Ranma, quien ya había terminado de comer y salió de inmediato.

Después de pocos minutos, Akane sale disparada al colegio pensando que le quedaba poco tiempo, y no quería ser castigada. Por lo que corría velozmente y no percató de que al doblar en la tercera cuadra Ranma la estaba esperando.

-¿Por qué tan deprisa?..Todavía hay tiempo- dijo el muchacho viendo a su agitada prometida detenerse.

-¡¡Ahh!! Ranma….¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó desconcertaba la joven al verlo, acercándosele.

-Esperándote… no pensaba que te tardarías mucho…-respondió amablemente-Pero si quieres llegar temprano… hay que apurarse- dicho esto se acerca a coger la mano de Akane dándole un dulce beso en los labios y comenzando a caminar hacía el colegio. Sorprendiendo a su prometida por su actitud.

El trayecto del camino fue nominado por el silencio, ya que cada uno simplemente disfrutaba de la compañía del otro.

Akane se encontraba muy concentrada en la nueva clase, hasta que un pequeño papelito la distrajo, cayéndole en su cabeza, estaba arrugado en forma de bolita.

-"¿De quién será?-pensó y miro hacia atrás buscando el culpable que le tiró aquel papelito.

Unos pupitres más atrás se encontraba la mente maquiavélica de aquel delito, que no dejaba de mirarla, y al centrar ella su miraba en él, este le responde tirando un beso volado, guiñándole el ojo.

Akane asustada y pasmada por aquel acto automáticamente se vira de nuevo, tratando de calmar un poco su corazoncito que por poco se le salía de la emoción, además sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente, mostrando así un leve sonrojo inevitable.

Sin darme más vueltas al asunto, abrió y leyó el papelito:

En el receso te espero en la terraza…quiero hablar contigo preciosa…atte tu prometido

-"¿Qué querrá decirme?... ha estado demasiado raro hoy… me besó… ¿estará enfermó, muy enfermó?... ahora me halaga…"-pensaba Akane analizando la situación, olvidándose por completo de la clase.

Pasaron dos horas de clases, para que suene la campana del receso, Ranma salió de lo más tranquilo como si nada pasará, pero Akane tardó unos segundos para calmar el nerviosismo que la inundaba por completo.

Luego de unos minutos de angustia y cansancio de tanto subir las escaleras, se encontraba la chica en los últimos escalones que le faltaba para llegar, frente a ella observó la puerta por unos segundos, y decididamente la abrió, encontrando a Ranma a lo lejos mirando el cielo.

-Pensaba que no ibas a venir-dijo al verla aproximarse a él.

-Me demore un poco es todo, lo siento- respondió sencillamente parándose al lado de su prometido.

-Tranquila… … lo mejor es que estés aquí...- replicó el joven acercándose a su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla cerca de su labio.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- cuestionó la muchacha nerviosa por tenerlo muy cerca de sí.

-Pues… quería decirte que…. Que.. que..-

Tiiinn… toooonnn…tiiinn… ttooonnn….

No termino de decir el joven porque resonaba en la zona el timbre de aviso que anunciaba el término del receso.

De repente vio como poco a poco Ranma se alejaba de ella y todo de oscurecía, a la vez que escuchaba diferentes voces que la llamaban en particular la de Ranma.

-Akane….Akane ..Despierta…ya es hora de ir a casa.. Akane- insistía el muchacho tratando de despertar a su prometida que se había quedado dormida en clase.

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué pasa?... me quede dormida….-musito la joven viendo donde se encontraba, y con quien.

-¡Por fin! Ya era hora que despertarás bella durmiente- recriminó Ranma saliendo del aula.

-"¡Todo fue un sueño!... parecía tan real…"-pensaba Akane arreglando sus cosas para marcharse a casa.

Fin

**NA:**

Holasssshhh….

Espero que les guste este pequeño oneshot salido de una aburrida clase de universidad, el cual me gusto mucho escribir porque en parte tiene que ver con la anécdota familiar.

Espero sus review, comentarios, recomendaciones, y todo lo que deseen acotar, sin más nos leeremos próximamente.

Cuidecen, besos

Ryames


End file.
